


to die for a childish dream

by MiniNephthys



Category: Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance
Genre: Bad Ending, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can stay on the line with you until… it arrives, if you want.”  “No, I - I have to tell my friends.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	to die for a childish dream

**Author's Note:**

> Regrettable Ending.

“...I’m very sorry this had to happen.”

Christo has never heard his superior sound serious, about anything. The fact that he’s apologizing sincerely now settles it into his mind:

He is going to die. Everyone he’s met in the Netherworlds will die along with him. There is no longer anything he can do.

“How long?” he asks, and feels ashamed at the way his voice breaks on the second syllable.

“You’re on Toto Bunny, so five to ten minutes is the ballpark,” his superior answers. “I can stay on the line with you until… it arrives, if you want.”

“No, I-” It’s a kind offer, to keep him company in what way he can until Christo’s death, to do one last thing for him, but he can’t accept it. “I have to tell my friends.”

And before he can think too much about calling those demons ‘friends’, he hangs up, and returns to the battle.

Seraphina gives him a look. “Christo, what took you so long-”

“Majorita.” Christo’s voice is clear, probably for the last time. “You’re going to die soon. I suggest you make peace with yourself.”

“You’re threatening me?” Majorita says with a smirk. “How funny. You know you’ve already lost, so you’re scrambling for anything you think will let you survive.”

“I’m not going to kill you,” Christo says. “The giant missile that Celestia just launched is going to kill you. And us, and everyone on this Netherworld, and the surrounding Netherworlds.”

That gets Majorita to pause. “Y-you’re bluffing. How would you-”

He pulls his fake horns off his head and tosses them at her. They do no damage, of course, falling to her feet. “You can run if you want to, but the blast radius of Armageddon is too large. Even if you start running now, you won’t make it.”

She considers this for a second, eyes wide, then teleports out.

For a precious second, there is quiet. Red Magnus speaks first. “Geeze, we weren’t losing super badly, you didn’t have to make up-”

“I didn’t make anything up. We’re… we’re going to die too,” Christo says, not able to meet a single person’s gaze.

Killia speaks, calm as usual, or at least hiding his fear well. “How long do we have?”

“Four to nine minutes. And there’s nothing I or you can do about it now. I… I…!” Christo’s strength finally leaves him, and he sinks to the ground where he is. “I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…”

Around him, his allies react in their own ways. Zeroken clings to Usalia, and she clings back, both of them trying to reassure each other. Seraphina barks orders at Prinnies, Red Magnus rages to himself, and Killia…

Killia sits down next to Christo, and sets a hand on his shoulder.

“I knew this was coming,” Christo says, unable to look at him. “They asked me to use my Clairvoyance to pinpoint Void Dark’s location for them, in exchange for rescuing me. But I… I couldn’t accept how many demons would die - no, I couldn’t accept that the demons I called my allies would die. ...And then they did it anyway.”

Killia nods. “That was noble of you. Most angels wouldn’t care if every demon died.”

Obviously, Christo thinks but doesn’t say. It wouldn’t help.

“This isn’t your fault,” Killia says, more softly.

Christo means to answer that - whether to refute it or agree, he isn’t quite sure - but all that leaves him is a sob, and then another, before he buries his face into Killia’s shoulder and wails. Killia seems a little surprised, but doesn’t pull away.

Dying in tears is shameful, but if he must die that way, Killia is not the worst person to cry on.

The actual end is instantaneous.


End file.
